


Beginning

by GreyWeeknds



Series: 30 days writing challenge [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:29:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyWeeknds/pseuds/GreyWeeknds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall has never been one to believe in paranormal things, he always imagined that you got born, grew up and died, and when your cabin touched the grave that was it, the end of your story. But he couldn’t help himself now for hoping that it wasn’t the case anymore, that something waited for you up there, a new beginning. He hoped that this life down on earth was just a preview of the calm paradise that waited for you behind the clouds, in heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning

Niall has never been one to believe in paranormal things, he always imagined that you got born, grew up and died, and when your cabin touched the grave that was it, the end of your story. But he couldn’t help himself now for hoping that it wasn’t the case anymore, that something waited for you up there, a new beginning. He hoped that this life down on earth was just a preview of the calm paradise that waited for you behind the clouds, in heaven.

When he had been just a small child his grandfather died. It hadn’t come as a shock; he had been very old to be honest. The last days when he was still back alive he’d been very pale, almost like a corpse. Niall’s mum decided that she didn’t want her son to see him like that; she was too frightened of his reaction. He had always been quite wimpy before he transformed to a bubbly boy, so it came only natural for her to worrying over the nightmares he would have about her father-in-law.

The next death that appeared in life had been when his beloved imagination friend Michael had been forced to leave by his parents. They thought that it wasn’t good for him to forget reality and escape in his own mind, so they told him that he had passed away. Little Niall, in his blue dungaree, had cried for days. He couldn’t believe that his best friend in the entire world was never going to come back again; he had never noticed it before that something didn’t seem right. But when his father said that Michael had been very sick and left earth, Niall believed him.

When he turned sixteen he met Harry, the beautiful boy with eyes like two emeralds. He was different than his other friends; he made him feel something in his belly that he had never in his whole life felt before. He never talked very much; he always expressed himself in art. His drawings looked like the aurora borealis, magical colours in different shades. They were never real motives, only oceans of emotions put on a blank piece of paper. He used his fingers as a brush, painting his own skin in the bottles with the pretty colours.

It had been Louis who had first told him that he was in love, but he never laid much more thoughts in it. How could somebody else know about his feelings when Niall wasn’t even so certain of it himself? The brunette had told him that he was being delusional if he didn’t saw it himself; he behaved like a shadow near the curly haired boy and it wouldn’t take too long for him to realize it too.

The second one to inform him had been Zayn. It had been a sunny day and they rested their backs on the old oak in the park. The grass smelled stunningly and the birds sang amazingly for them, and the Irish teen felt a bit sad to not spend the beautiful moment with his best friend. The darker boy asked him if he had come out from his own deny and understood his true feelings yet. Niall had decided to only ignore him, he hadn’t any power to overanalyze the statement that Zayn had just said.

The third time that somebody told him that he loved Harry he had actually believed it himself. He had been going out with a guy called Liam for a while, but still they had never shared a simple kiss yet. Every time that the older boy tried to press his lips against his, he always turned his head so that it planted on his cheek. The taller boy had a lot of patience with him, but one day he had had enough. It had been their four moths anniversary and Liam had brought him on an expensive restaurant in the centre of London. Nothing seemed wrong at first, but when he tried to make his last attempt to press his smooth lips against his and being refused once again he said that it wasn’t him that Niall wanted, it was the artistic boy that was locked deep inside his heart.

It hadn’t been until his twentieth birthday and a lot of other drinks after that he had finally told Harry about his feelings that he felt towards the younger boy. At first he hadn’t spoken a word, only took up a pencil from his pocket and began to doodle down on a napkin. After just a few seconds he showed the backside of the serviette that he had been sketching on, it was a heart with their names written on it. The blush had crawled up on his cheeks when he felt how two thick lips glued themselves on his thin ones. It hadn’t been near the word perfection, their noses bumped painfully against each other and it had been a little bit too wet for Niall’s taste. But he wouldn’t trade it for the world since it had always been an unknown dream of his that the curly boy had dug up deep inside him.

So he couldn’t help himself to hope that the death wasn’t the end, because he couldn’t stand the thought that it was going to end his and Harry’s story that they shared together. The words _‘til death to us part’_ echoed inside the entire room, and a small tear dropped down his mother’s cheek when he had uttered the last sentence before they were consecrated as one. So yes, even if he didn’t believed in a world beyond his he still wanted it to be true. Because he wanted a continued life up there, along with the black birds with his loved one. A new beginning. 

 

 


End file.
